Spooks
Spooks (known as MI-5 in some countries) is a British television drama series that originally aired on BBC One from 13 May 2002 to 23 October 2011, consisting of 10 series. The title is a popular colloquialism for spies, and the series follows the work of a group of MI5 officers based at the service's Thames House headquarters, in a highly secure suite of offices known as The Grid. It is notable for both its high production value, and its use of popular guest actors. Cast of Characters Main Leading Protagonists * Sir Harry Pearce KBE (Peter Firth) (2002-2011) - Head of Counter-Terrorism Department, MI5. * Dimitri Levendis (Max Brown) (2010-2011) Piracy and Terrorism Case Officer Section D http://www.bbc.co.uk/spooks/aps/dimitri.shtml * Erin Watts (Lara Pulver) (2011) - Chief of Section & Senior Case Officer, Section D * Calum Reed (Geoffrey Streatfeild) (2011) - Junior Case Officer, Section D * William Towers (Simon Russell Beale; 2010-2011) Home Secretary. * Ruth Evershed (Nicola Walker) (2003–2006, 2009-2011) - Section D Intelligence Analyst, Home Secretary's Assistant (episodes 10.5/.6), originally seconded to MI5 from GCHQ). Former characters MI5 staff *'Tariq Masood' (Shazad Latif) (2009-2011) - Technician and Data Analyst, Section D * Beth Bailey (Sophia Myles) (2010) Formerly Junior Case Officer Section D http://www.bbc.co.uk/spooks/aps/beth.shtml *'Lucas North' (Richard Armitage) (2008–2010) Chief of Section & Senior Case Officer, Section D. *'Ros Myers' (Hermione Norris) (2006–2009) - Chief of Section & Senior Case Officer, Section D, formerly Senior Case Officer at MI5 and MI6. *'Jo Portman' (Miranda Raison) (2005–2009) - Junior Case Officer, Section D. *'Malcolm Wynn-Jones' (Hugh Simon) (2002–2009, 2010-) - Technician and Data Analyst, Section D. *'Adam Carter' (Rupert Penry-Jones) (2004–2008) - Chief of Section & Senior Case Officer, Section D, formerly Senior Case Officer at MI6 *'Connie James' (Gemma Jones) (2007–2008) - Senior Analyst, Section D. *'Ben Kaplan DSO' (Alex Lanipekun) (2007–2008) - Junior Case Officer, Section D. *'Zafar Younis' (Raza Jaffrey) (2004–2007) - Junior Case Officer, Section D. *'Colin Wells' (Rory MacGregor) (2002–2006) - Technician and Data Analyst, Section D. *'Sam Buxton' (Shauna Macdonald) (2003–2005) - Administrative Officer, Section D. *'Fiona Carter' (Olga Sosnovska) (2004–2005) - Seconded MI6 Officer, Section D. *'Zoe Reynolds' (Keeley Hawes) (2002–2004) - Junior Case Officer, Section D. *'Tom Quinn' (Matthew Macfadyen) (2002–2004) - Chief of Section & Senior Case Officer, Section D. *'Danny Hunter' (David Oyelowo) (2002–2004) - Junior Case Officer, Section D. *'Tessa Phillips' (Jenny Agutter) (2002–2003) - Senior Analyst. *'Jed Kelley' (Graeme Mearns) (2002) - Administrative Officer, Section D. *'Helen Flynn' (Lisa Faulkner) (2002) - Junior Case Officer, Section D. Other officers *'Vaughn Edwards' (Iain Glen) (2010) - Deniable intelligence operative who seemed to work for the highest bidder. *'Sarah Caulfield' (Genevieve O'Reilly) (2009) - CIA Agent. *'Viktor Sarkisian' (Peter Sullivan) (2008–2009) - Head of the FSB's London Office *'Bob Hogan' (Matthew Marsh) (2007) - Senior CIA Liaison to Britain. *'Oliver Mace' (Tim McInnerny) (2004, 2006) - Chairman of the Joint Intelligence Committee. *'Juliet Shaw' (Anna Chancellor) (2005-) - National Security Co-Ordinator. Status uncertain following end of Series 6. *'Christine Dale' (Megan Dodds) (2002–2004) - CIA Agent. *'Jools Siviter' (Hugh Laurie) (2002) - MI6 Section Chief. Significant others *Maya Lahan (Laila Rouass) (2010) Lucas's Ex Girlfriend. *Elizabeta Starkova (Paloma Baeza) (2008) - Lucas North's ex-wife *Will North (Richard Harrington) (2004) - Zoe Reynolds' fiancé. *Ellie Simm (Esther Hall) (2002–2003) - Tom Quinn's ex-girlfriend. *Vicki Westbrook (Natasha Little) (2003) - Tom Quinn's ex-girlfriend. *Carlo Franceschini (Enzo Cilenti) (2003) - Zoe Reynolds' ex-boyfriend. UK Ministers These fictional UK cabinet ministers managed the team or have been characters in some episodes. *Nicholas Blake - Home Secretary - (Robert Glenister) (2006–2009) killed 2010 *Rachel Beauchamp - Foreign Secretary - (Jill Baker) (Series 7, Episode 6) *Gillian Calderwood - Chancellor of the Exchequer - (Selina Cadell) (Series 7, Episode 5) *Caroline Fox - Deputy Prime Minister - (Cheryl Campbell) (Series 5, Episode 10) *James Allan - Foreign Secretary - (Alex Jennings) (2006) *Ruth Chambers - Foreign Secretary - (Angela Bruce) (2007) *unnamed Home Secretary - (Jeff Rawle) (2005) *Alan Taylor - Cabinet Secretary - (2006) *Richard Maynard - Defence Secretary - mentioned but resigned later. *Daniel Wise - Foreign Trade Minister - (Ian Bartholomew) (2006) *'Andrew Lawrence' (Tobias Menzies) (2009) - Home Secretary *William Towers - Home Secretary (2010-) Other guest stars Series 1 *Hugh Laurie - Traitor's Gate, The Rose Bed Memoirs. *Anthony Head - Traitor's Gate (1#4) *Tim Pigott-Smith - (1#5) Series 2 *Alexander Siddig - (Series 2, Episode 2) Series 3 *Anton Lesser - (Series 3, Episode 4) *Andy Serkis - (Series 3, Episode 8) Series 4 *Martine McCutcheon - (Series 4, Episode 2) *Andrew Tiernan - Surreal World and The Possibility of a Mole (4#1 and 4#2) *Jimi Mistry - (Series 4, Episode 6) Series 5 *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Jenny Series 6 Series 7 *Paul Rhys as Alexis Meynell - (Series 7, Episode 5) Category:TV shows Category:Die Hard scenario films with Islamic villains Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Programs rated TV-14 Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Films involving a framed protagonist Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:2010 era releases Category:Colin Salmon action films Category:Techno thrillers Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2000 era releases Category:2011 Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Spooks franchise Category:Films with MI5 spy agencies Category:Films with Anti-Gov't Terrorists Category:Movies and TV shows inspired by the TV series "24"